Question: Two positive real numbers have geometric mean $\sqrt{3}$ and harmonic mean $\frac{3}{2}.$  Enter the two numbers, separated by commas.
Let the two numbers be $a$ and $b.$  Then $\sqrt{ab} = \sqrt{3},$ so $ab = 3.$  Also,
\[\frac{2}{\frac{1}{a} + \frac{1}{b}} = \frac{2ab}{a + b} = \frac{3}{2},\]so $a + b = \frac{4}{3} ab = 4.$

Then by Vieta's formulas, $a$ and $b$ are the roots of the quadratic
\[x^2 - 4x + 3 = (x - 1)(x - 3),\]so the two numbers are $\boxed{1,3}.$